


Altering Memories

by Transformer Glitch (Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs)



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Transformer%20Glitch
Summary: Prowl rapes Chromedome. Chromedome resets the memory to spare himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right. This will be a series for this prompt right here: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15911317#t15911317
> 
> There will be dark themes, but it will mostly center around taking advantage of someone while they're sleeping. Slave To Alternate self is almost ready for a new update. :D

_"Prowl?" Chromedome asked, startled at the sight of the enforcer standing in the doorway, scrambling to sit up in his berth. "Prowl, what's going on?"_

 

_"What makes you think something's happened?" Prowl asked, faceplates as unreadable as they ever were, though there was a strange look in the clear blue optics. The enforcer's helm tilted as he regarded Chromedome in a disconcerting way._

 

_Frowning in confusion, Chromedome stilled. He knew Prowl was upset with his decision to leave with Rodimus Prime and the Lost Light... But why was Prowl... Acting so strangely?_

 

_Prowl stepped into the room now, the door shutting behind him and the green light above it switching to a crimson, signalling it was now locked._

 

_"Prowl...?" Chromedome questioned, tensing the closer the officer got to him, a gleam of trepidation in his visor as Prowl came to a stop directly in front of him._

 

_Looking down at Chromedome, Prowl felt the bitterness swell up again, though a cold smile played around the corners of his lip components. The black and white mech slid into place right between Chromedome's legs, a servo sliding up the boxy chassis to grip the other mech by the neck._

 

_"Prow-" Chromedome cried out when he was slammed down on his backstrut, helm bouncing off the wall. Fear wormed it's way into his spark as a mouth closed over his own, the kiss rough and full of denta. Only taking._

 

Chromedome was afraid, but still dazed from the previous attack, his feeble attempts at pushing Prowl away easily reflected, the praxian pinning his servos down with one of his own.

 

The mnemosurgeon could only gasp as Prowl reached down between his legs, fear and shock all but smothering him, Prowl's EM gleeful and tinted with anticipation.

 

Then came the pain. The fear. The disgusting sounds, the way his pleas had been swallowed by that dangerous mouth...

 

Chromedome grunted, mnemosurgeon needles locked in the back of his own processor, optics shut as he went back to the beginning of the memory and carefully altered it.

 

Prowl no longer appeared in the doorway. It was just him, heading off to berth and falling into recharge, then the dream. He'd dreamed all this, Chromedome inwardly insisted. Soon, he'd know that it was a dream.

 

Quickly reviewing the edits, Chromedome was satisfied and saved it, setting a timer for when the memory would permanently resave itself as the altered memory.

 

Standing, Chromedome cleaned up both the berth and himself, then checked to make sure the door was locked before he returned to his berth. The time counted down in red, occupying a corner of his HUD.

 

_5..._

 

_4...._

 

_3...._

 

_2..._

 

_1..._

 

_Resetting memory._

 

Chromedome onlined with a groan, rubbing a servo over his visor as he blinked. He'd dreamed of Prowl taking advantage of him... How messed up did a bot have to be to dream something like that about a mech they trusted??

 

Shame made itself a home in the orange and white mech's cheek plating, Chromedome rolling over to try and forget when he remembered. Shooting upright, he checked the time again... Slag! The Lost Light would be leaving in a few short joor!

 

Scrambling from the berth, Chromedome quickly gathered what remained of his things, which were few, and went to leave the room.

 

Locked? Huh. Wonder why I locked it. Chromedome mused to himself before unlocking it and stepping out into the hall, heading for the main room where he knew Prowl would be.

 

"Prowl...?" Chromedome spoke up, the praxian looking over his shoulder, the strangest smile on his faceplates. "I just came to say I appreciate all you've done for me. And I hope we can see each other again once the Lost Light returns."

 

Prowl fully turned in his seat to face the orange and white mech, blue optics taking in the other mech's frame appreciatively before turning his optics back up to the yellow visor. "I assure you, Chromedome. The pleasure was all mine."

 

Chromedome nodded, an awkward smile hidden by his facemask. Prowl certainly seemed to be in a better mood than the previous cycle. Again, Chromedome felt ashamed for dreaming of Prowl in his fantasy. "I'll be leaving now. But thanks... Hopefully this isn't goodbye." He added before leaving the room.

 

Watching Chromedome leave, Prowl smirked widely. "You never can live the most stressful of situations, can you?" The praxian chuckled to himself. Well, at least he'd enjoyed his little late night adventure... And he'd have something to watch for the forseeable future....

 

No. This wasn't goodbye at all.


End file.
